1. Discussion of the Background
The present invention concerns improvements in window stays and more particularly an arrangement for the quick detachment and mounting of window stays with the frame of a window.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term window stay is commonly used to describe a hinge which, when used in pairs, enables a window sash to be adjustably mounted in a window frame. The window stay generally includes a frame mounting element which enables the stay to be mounted to the window frame and a sash mounting element which enables the sash to be mounted to the window stay. These mounting elements are fixedly attached to the frame and sash by use of mechanical fasteners engaged through openings in the mounting elements and into a part of the frame and sash as the case may be.
In some house constructions windows are located in poured concrete walls such as, for example, the basement of the house. Very often the basement walls are an extension of the poured concrete foundation. The window frame in such situations is required to be set into the concrete. To achieve the setting of the frames into the poured concrete the window sash is typically removed from the frame, the frame then being mounted in a "buck" which is essentially two flat sheets, one either side of the frame pulled together by a mechanical fastener, e.g., a nut and bolt arrangement. The buck is positioned in the form work and the concrete is poured around the frame. When the concrete is set the buck is removed and the sash is then installed in the frame.
This process is time-consuming and can lead to a poor fit of the sash within the frame.